In the past, it has been common practice for a welder to ignite the oxygen-acetylene mixture discharging from his torch by using a cigarette lighter, matches, or the like for this purpose, all of which are inconvenient, and time consuming.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a device that eliminates the necessity of using matches, cigarette lighters or the like for igniting a welders torch.
A further object of the invention is to supply a welders torch igniting device that has a simple mechanical structure, is convenient and easy to use, can be fabricated from standard commercially available materials, and is automatically actuated when the welder moves the tip of the torch transversely in any direction into pressure contact with an elongate resilient member that is supported at a convenient location from a housing of substantial size that extends upwardly from a base, all of which form a part of the invention.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of a preferred form thereof as hereinafter described in detail.